B.P.R.D.
B.P.R.D. is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #2: 09 Sep 2010 Current Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #3: 13 Oct 2010 Next Issue :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #4: 10 Nov 2010 Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Liz Sherman' - Mutant with fire powers. - wikipedia:Liz Sherman *'Johann Kraus' - Disemboddied spirit. Can communicate with the dead and the spirit world. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Abe Sapien' - A Deep One. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Roger' - A homonculus. Recently deceased. - wikipedia:Roger (Hellboy) *'Kate Corrigan' - Has extensive folkloric knowledge. wikipedia:Kate Corrigan *'Ben Daimio' - wikipedia:Ben Daimio *'Tom Manning' - Director of the B.P.R.D. - wikipedia:Tom Manning Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. - wikipedia:Hellboy Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense' - Secret government agency charged with investigating and fighting paranormal phenomena. Part investigative, part para-military. Recent Storylines B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #2 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #1 Past Storylines King of Fear War on Frogs 1947 The Black Goddess The Warning The Ectoplasmic Man 1946 Killing Ground Garden of Souls The Universal Machine The Black Flame The Dead A Plague of Frogs Collections Hardcovers *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 1' - Collects the mini-series Hollow Earth, The Soul of Venice, and Plague of Frogs. "In 2001, Hellboy quit the B.P.R.D., leaving Abe Sapien to lead Liz Sherman and a bizarre roster of special agents in defending the world from occult threats, including the growing menace of the frog army." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826092 - (forthcoming, February 2011) Trade Paperbacks *'B.P.R.D., vol. 14: King of Fear' - Collects King of Fear #1-5. "With Memnan Saa dead, agents Liz and Abe take on the powerful King of Fear--who ultimately reveals that it is, in fact, the B.P.R.D. members themselves who will lead the world to apocalypse, not the supernatural monsters, demons, or colossal squidbots." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825649 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Creator: Mike Mignola *Writer: John Arcudi *Artist: Guy Davis Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :B.P.R.D.: King of Fear TPB: 27 Oct 2010 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #4: 10 Nov 2010 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—New World #5: 08 Dec 2010 :B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs Vol. 1 HC: 02 Feb 2011 :B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth—Gods #1: 12 Jan 2010 News & Features * 23 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25906 C2E2: The B.P.R.D. Panel] * 06 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091106-BPRD-Arcudi-Interview.html BPRD: From Hellboy to Frog Town] * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26622 B.P.R.D. '46 & '47: Joshua Dysart] (video) * 19 Jan 2009 - [http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/01/talking-comics-with-tim-john-arcudi/ John Acurdi Talks B.P.R.D.] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080726-BPRD1947.html Talking to the BPRD 1947 Team] * 19 Jun 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1382 BPRD - Hopping Mad!] * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/06/10/interview-john-arcudi-talks-b-p-r-d-summer-series/ Interview: John Arcudi Talks B.P.R.D. Summer Series] * 23 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/04/23/interview-joshua-dysart-on-b-p-r-d-1946/ Interview: Joshua Dysart on B.P.R.D.: 1946] * 20 Apr 2008 - comiXology Episode 28: NYCC Special 1 - Joshua Dysart (audio) * 20 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16109 NYCC: BPRD: The Warning] * 03 Mar 2008 - Mignola on Hellboy's Extended Universe * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120254629954181.htm Joshua Dysart: Old Becomes New For BPRD] * 03 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11056 John Arcudi Talks BPRD: The Killing Ground] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy